Talk:The Last Problem/@comment-43817843-20190914014751/@comment-24514901-20190927184246
You betcha! There are more plot holes and loose ends to wrap up than you think, and I would wrap them up if I got to write a 10th season. I would also write a few new arcs which would: 1. Deconstruct Starlight Glimmer's self-centered instant redemption ("it's up to me to make sure my new friends don't leave me like Sunburst did") by having Trixie and her mom Spectacle (Diana Kaarina) go back to Las Pegasus with her dad Jack Pot. Starlight forms an evil alliance with Storm King and Cozy Glow to steal Twilight's castle and friendship school. After this fiasco, Sunburst teaches Starlight to make new friends for the right reasons, and learn to let some go. Twilight is now student headmare again because she had to fire Starlight, who is later her new student. 2. Introduce Flower Flight (Ashley Tisdale), a background pony from the equal village who tells Spike and the Mane 6 why she did not forgive Starlight as easily as them, how she eventually came to forgive Starlight, and her secret hidden Season 5 arc where she chases Starlight all across Equestria, justifying her hidden background appearances in Amending Fences and What About Discord. 3. Bring back Babs Seed so she can tell us about her adventures in Manehattan, and her new Manehattan Cutie Mark Crusaders (Erika-Shaye Gair and Natasha Calis) and help Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo solve the mystery of the lighter-brown Button Mash imposter. 4. Give Button Mash (Greg Cipes) a cutie mark and teach Diamond Tiara and Spoiled Milk why they should not make fun of blank flanks. 5. Reveal Scootaloo's babysitter that Lauren Faust mentioned whom she keeps avoiding (Felicia Day), and explain Scootaloo's special connection with Rainbow Dash by revealing she was once Rainbow Dash's baby sister Ultraviolet Dash, before she got lost, then found and adopted by Mane Allgood and Snap Shutter, who let Rainbow and Scootaloo explore with them after finding this out because they want to bond with Scootaloo more before saying goodbye. Madeleine Peters personally approved my idea at 2017 Brony Con. 6. Explain what happened to Pear Butter and Bright Macintosh after The Perfect Pear by revealing that they are still alive in a changeling simulation run by Pharynx (who only had two silent cameos after To Change a Changeling) because he and a bunch of other Changelings enjoy eating their Pear-Apple jam as much as love, and want to steal the recipe for that jam, which they never get to do. It's up to Twilight and Rainbow to rescue Applejack's parents, help them overcome their grief of growing up with fake children, and face their fears of what their real children might say to them. Bill Newton personally approved my idea at 2018 Brony Con. 7. Double Diamond, Flower Flight, Party Favor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle each have an episode focusing on them, which each have a scene of them telling Spike and the Mane 6 how they got their cutie mark, and why they gave it up to Starlight Glimmer. PF, NG and SB doubted themselves later in The Cutie Map, but I believe DD and FF were okay with being equal until they learned Starlight wasn't really equal. 8. Party Favor turns out to have the missing green element, his aforementioned cutie mark story is inherently tied with the other Mane 6's Cutie Mark Chronicles, and for vanquishing Starlight, Storm King and Cozy Glow again, he becomes new vice headmare after Twilight and Sunburst sentence Starlight to a month-long time-out in her own conformity chamber from The Cutie Map. I am sure most of these ideas are good ideas. As I always say, "The best way to stay fresh for another season is to do more new things with underused side characters and new plot potential." Did you know Ashley Tisdale was in Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch with Tabitha Saint Germain?